Certified organic color additives are widely used in cosmetics, foods, and drugs, and are known as D&C (drug & cosmetic), and FD&C (food, drug & cosmetic) pigments. The D&C and FD&C colors are generally brighter, purer, and richer in color than their corresponding inorganic pigment counterparts. However, they are also more susceptible to degrading influences such as sunlight, chemical attack, and bleeding. In particular, pigment bleeding is problematic in cosmetics because it may cause staining of the lips, skin, and nails. Women who wear nail enamel are all too familiar with the stain that remains on the nails after removal of nail polish containing organic pigments. These stains are often difficult to remove and must simply wear away. Moreover, organic pigment staining is a particular problem with the new water based nail enamels which are being developed.
Various methods of treating organic pigments to prevent bleeding are known, including simply washing the pigment with water. New and improved ways to treat organic pigments to prevent bleeding are desirable.